


Somnambulik

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Polski | Polish, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe





	Somnambulik

SOMNAMBULIK

 

Znowu nie mogę zasnąć i znowu bez celu wędruję przez śpiące miasto, zagapiając się na księżyc. Jutro Kakashi zbeszta mnie za zarwaną noc, Sakura będzie krzyczeć, że przeze mnie mają znowu jakąś bezsensowną misję a Sasuke...Sasuke nic nie powie, bo nigdy nic nie mówi. Tylko odwróci się tyłem, wlepi te swoje czarne ślepia w horyzont i będzie udawał, że Uzumaki Naruto nie istnieje. Dokładnie tak jak wszyscy mieszkańcy osady.

Nie chcę, żeby Sasuke postrzegał go jak inni ludzie w Konoha. Nie wiem, czemu. Pewnie dlatego, że czarnowłosy milczek jest w moich oczach uosobieniem akceptacji grupy, rówieśników i w ogóle wszystkich. A jak na złość to właśnie Uchiha ignoruje mnie najczęściej i najboleśniej. Po incydencie z Orochimaru atmosfera zrobiła się jeszcze gęstsza, jeżeli było to w ogóle możliwe. Sasuke milczy na ten temat uparcie i tylko odwraca się plecami, powodując u mnie ściśnięcie serca. Przecież uratowałem go, jego życie i duszę. 

Postawiłem wszystko na jedną kartę, odsłoniłem się zupełnie, odkryłem, żeby ocalić tego zamkniętego w sobie bubka, genialnego chłopaka pożądanego przez wszystkie dziewczyny w osadzie. A on nawet nie chce na mnie spojrzeć. Takie już szczęście lisiego blondasa, że jeśli już komuś zaufa i zaryzykuje dla niego swoje życie, to ten ktoś okaże mu najwyższa wzgardę i wrogość.

Przeskakuję na kolejny dach i siadam na krawędzi, majtając nogami nad dziesięciometrową przepaścią. Mimo, że to czerwiec noc jest raczej chłodna. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Przynajmniej mogę trochę odwrócić uwagę od gnębiącej mnie ostatnio bezsenności. Opieram głowę na rękach i zagapiam się na wielki, błękitny, wiszący nad milczącą osadą księżyc. Nie śpię już dobry tydzień, poza małymi drzemkami, które ucinam, czekając aż pojawi się podstępny trener grupy siódmej. Kakashi zwykle spóźnia się około godziny a słuchanie trajkotania Sakury i patrzenie na plecy Sasuke jest usypiające.

W nocy jednak nic nie może zmusić mnie nawet do zmrużenia oka. W nocy coś skrytego głęboko we mnie woła niskim, ledwo słyszalnym głosem, zawodził tęsknym śpiewem jakimś, od którego krew zaczyna wrzeć a głowa wiruje. Nie mogę wytrzymać w mieszkaniu, więc wychodzę, w noc, w ciemność, żeby ten uparty głos zagłuszyć i nie wybuchnąć. Nikomu oczywiście nie powiedziałem o swojej bezsenności. Iruka zamartwiłby się na śmierć a Sasuke wyśmiał. Zresztą sam wyczuwam, że nocny niepokój ma coś wspólnego z lisim demonem i lepiej nie robić wokół tego szumu. Czuję, że lis jest bardziej pobudzony od walki z Orochimaru i najwyraźniej czegoś chce od Sasuke. Wolę nie zastanawiać się nad tym, mogłoby to oznaczać konfrontację ze zjawami, o których śnię podczas tych paru drzemek, a które przychodzą do mnie za każdym razem, gdy próbuję zasnąć.

Lis chciał czegoś od Orochimaru i dawał znać zarówno przez sen jak i jego brak, że prędzej czy później dojdzie do konfrontacji. I będzie to o wiele gorsze niż poprzednia walka. Obraz rozwłóczonego ciała Sasuke, jego bladej, martwej twarzy prześladuje i lisa i mnie.

Czasem chcę zapomnieć o lisie, ale on nawet w nocy nie daje mu spokoju. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy lis także chciałby o mnie zapomnieć, wymazać z pamięci, że istnieje ktoś taki jak Naruto Uzumaki, w którego brzuchu jest uwięziony. Pewnie tak. Nawet zapieczętowany we mnie lis mnie nie chce. Nawet ktoś, komu uratowałem życie i kto sam uratował mnie niemal ginąc, nie chce mnie.

Ciekawie, co teraz robi Sasuke. Ciekawe, czy jeszcze boli go znamię Orochimaru. Wiem, że boli, bo czasami widzę, jak Sasuke gdy nikt nie patrzy, ostrożnie dotyka szyi i sprawdza coś. Mam wtedy chęć podejść do niego i przytulić go, tak po prostu, żeby wiedział, że jeżeli ten wężowy diabeł wróci, to nie będzie musiał stawiać mu czoła sam. Nie wiem skąd nagle u mnie tyle współczucia dla kogoś, kto tak otwarcie mną pogardza. Wiem tylko, że chciałbym być jego przyjacielem, więcej niż przyjacielem. Może kumplem, niezastąpionym kompanem, kochankiem, cholera nie wiem czym. Wszystkim. I to czyni ze mnie jeszcze większego dziwoląga niż jestem. On czyni mnie jeszcze większą anomalią, i nawet o tym nie wie. Rany, jakie to żałosne. Jaki ja jestem żałosny.

Wzdycham i kładę się na dachu, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku z lśniącego księżyca. Zapowiadała się długa noc nic nie robienia tylko słuchania cichego, tęsknego pomruku lisa.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Już szóstą noc młotek nie śpi tylko łazi po dachach jak jakiś niewyżyty włamywacz albo ktoś chorobliwie samotny i smutny. Tylko, że rozwrzeszczany blondas nigdy nie jest samotny i smutny. Raczej zawsze jest roześmiany i tak zajęty swoim śmiesznym marzeniem o zostaniu Hokage, że nie zauważa, że jest samotny...Albo, że samotny nie jest.

Przecież ma mnie.

Wygląda na to, że ja mu nie starczam. Z drugiej strony jak mam mu starczać, skoro nawet nie wie, że go obserwuję, nawet nie wie, że obchodzi mnie, co się z nim dzieje. Od całego fiaska z Orochimaru noszę się z zamiarem powiedzenia mu, że...Nie wiem co. Chociaż nie, wiem, zbyt często o tym śniłem, żeby nie wiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Chcę mu powiedzieć, że mi zależy, że jest moim najlepszym, jedynym przyjacielem, że te wszystkie przytyki, które mu codziennie serwuję, to jak go ignoruję i nie zauważam, to tylko gra, bo tak naprawdę...

Tak naprawdę, to go pragnę. Trochę zajęło mi przyznanie się do tego zawstydzającego faktu. Trzeba było aż ataku Orochimaru, żebym zobaczył jak blisko, tuż pod ręką mam to, czego szukam. Zawsze szukałem kogoś, kto by mnie kochał i potrafił znieść wszystko, co na mnie ciąży a z czym nie potrafię sobie poradzić. Gdy stał wtedy przede mną, odsłonięty i poobijany, z czerwonymi ślepiami lisa pałającymi wściekle w twarzy zrozumiałem, że to on. Nikt inny. Tylko on.

Oczywiście będąc tchórzem schowałem się niemal natychmiast za maskę obojętności i szyderstwa. Nawet nie podziękowałem mu za pomoc. Obiecałem sobie, że powiem mu, gdy tylko jako tako dojdziemy do siebie i miałem nawet parę okazji, ale nie mogłem wydusić z siebie słowa i odchodziłem. Cholerny Itachi miał rację. Uciekam, całe życie uciekam i drżę, żebym nie stracił życia, żeby ktoś mnie nie zranił. W ten sposób tylko faktycznie tracę życie a Naruto przestaje spać i wygląda jak niewyspana śmierć.

Patrzę jak siedzi na dachu i macha nogami nad ulicą, która zdaje się być tak daleko w dole, że prawie jej nie widać w słabym świetle księżyca. Mamy piękną pełnię, niebo jest czyste i przeczesane przez rześki, chłodny, przyjemny wiatr. Widzę jego skulone lekko plecy i dziwnie blade w księżycowe poświacie policzki naznaczone piętnem lisa.  
Zawsze zastanawiałem się, jakie są w dotyku te jego niby wąsy. W moich snach są miękkie i atłasowe i dotykam całą dłonią całego policzka, żeby poczuć ich delikatną ścieżkę od żuchwy ku skroni. W moich snach leżę na jego wspaniałym, złotym ciele i słucham jego oddechu, pysznie przyspieszonego i podekscytowanego. A potem zaczynamy tańczyć, powoli i łagodnie, ja w nim a on we mnie. I już żaden z nas nie jest sam, bo stapiamy się w idealną, doskonałą jedność.

Siedzę w ukryciu i patrzę jak powoli kładzie się na dachu z wyciągniętymi ramionami i zamkniętymi oczyma. Ledwo opanowuję chęć podejścia do niego i przytulenia go. Gdzieś w głębi szepcze we mnie mały głosik, że może jednak odpowiedziałby na moje wyznanie miłością, że nie byłby obrzydzony ani wściekły. Zagłuszam mały głosik w premedytacją. Nie ma nic gorszego niż fałszywa nadzieja. Poza ucieczką, która wszelką nadzieję wyklucza.

Siedzę tak z nim, ukryty, aż do wschodu słońca. Chociaż przez ten cały czas się nie poruszył wiem, że nie spał. Widzę to po jego podkrążonych oczach. Ja nie spałem porządnie od śmierci rodziców, po mnie nie widać aż tak, że nie spałem tydzień, tylko podglądałem cierpiącego na bezsenność kolegę z drużyny.

Zeskakuje z dachu jednym susem i już go nie ma, już pędzi na trening, znika jakby był jakimś psotnym faunem, który akuratnie przysnął na dachu. Kakashi znowu będzie się na niego wściekał, żeby ukryć zmartwienie a Sakura będzie krzyczeć, żeby zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia, że nie potrafi nic zrobić, żeby mu pomóc.

Ja nic nie powiem. Jak zwykle. Stchórzę zamiast rzucić się na niego, przewrócić go na ziemię, pocałować te jego wielkie, rozgadane usta i posiąść na miejscu. Jedynym moim usprawiedliwieniem jest to, że czuwam razem z nim, nocami, na dachach, kiedy siedzi taki słaby i samotny. Wiem, że to brzmi fałszywie, ale nie mogę inaczej. Nikt nie nauczył mnie inaczej.

Właśnie dlatego dla ludzi takich jak ja pozostaje tylko zimno, samotność i sny.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Świta. Nie śpię już dziesiątą noc. Zaczyna to być coraz bardziej widoczne. Dzisiaj przyszedł do mnie Iruka i zaproponował, żebym przeniósł się do niego na parę tygodni. Martwi się o mnie, myśli, że mam skłonności samobójcze. Może i mam, ale to nic, z czym nie poradzi sobie moc lisa. Nawet, jeżeli podetnę sobie nadgarstki, wszystko zagoi się w pięć minut. Bez sensu. Być mną jest totalnie bezsensu. Nie można ani żyć ani umrzeć.

Odmówiłem Iruce ale po jego minie widziałem, że w końcu prędzej czy później zmusi mnie do przeprowadzki. Martwi się, jako jeden z niewielu martwi się o mnie. Miło to wiedzieć. Bardzo miło i ożywczo, ale nie jego atencji chcę.

Im mniej śpię tym większy wycisk na treningach daje mi Sasuke. Kakashi też robi, co może, ale to nic w porównaniu z tym, co wyprawia Uchiha. Zauważyłem, że gdy zupełnie nie mam już siły, lisia czakra przychodzi mi z pomocą a wtedy świat zachodzi czerwoną mgłą i przestaję mieć kontrolę nad ciałem. Z początku nie było to aż tak widoczne, teraz trochę mnie to przeraża. Ale tylko dzięki temu jestem w stanie być godnym przeciwnikiem dla Sasuke. Bezsenność powoli mnie wykańcza.

Całą noc łaziłem po dachach gapiąc się w księżyc. Ostatnio mamy piękne, bezchmurne noce, chłodne i kojące. Cała osada śpi cicho, tak cicho, że wyraźnie słyszę niski, warkoczący głos na krawędzi percepcji. Lis jest niespokojny, ma zmienne nastroje i czuję, że jest to jakoś związane z księżycem i Orochimaru. Mam nadzieję, że tych dwóch nie ma zamiaru zabić mnie przez bezsenność.

Patrzę na ciemne okna domów. Tam gdzieś, w cieple pierzyn, leżą sobie normalni ludzie posiadający innych normalnych ludzi, żeby móc się o nich troszczyć, móc okazywać im przywiązanie i mieć z kim rozmawiać przy śniadaniu. Śnią w ciemnym cieple swoich domów sny o rzeczach, których nie mogą zatrzymać na zawsze a które właśnie zatrzymać by chcieli. Ja nawet takich snów mieć nie mogę.

Niebo wydaje się takie czyste i chłodne, zupełnie otwarte. Jak on, razem ze swoją siłą, swoją szybkością i krwawo lśniącym sharinganem, ze swoimi kruczoczarnymi włosami i bladą, trójkątną twarzą. Chłodny i odległy. Mój sen. Pewnie to czyni mnie jakimś odmieńcem i zboczeńcem, ale to właśnie on jest moim snem. Wyklętym wyrodkiem byłem zawsze i nie przeraża mnie to już. Bardziej przeraża mnie twarz Sasuke, stężała i martwa, która czasem staje mi przed oczyma.

Nie pozwolę mu kolejny raz umrzeć na moich ramionach.

Leżę na dachu i gapię się na kolejny wschód słońca. Wszędzie jest jeszcze szaro, jestem na ostatnich krańcach osady, tam, gdzie w sumie na dobrą sprawę zaczyna się las. Nie mam chęci wracać do Konoha. Dzisiaj także odbędzie się mój codzienny rytuał, Kakashi będzie mi robił wyrzuty, Sakura będzie krzyczała sam już nie wiem o co, a Sasuke odwróci się i zapatrzy w horyzont. Jestem zmęczony, zmęczony nieustannym myśleniem i walką. Chcę odpocząć, ale lis we mnie jest zbyt niespokojny i pobudzony, nie daje mi chwili wytchnienia, robi się natarczywy i rozpalony jakąś...potrzebą. To kolejna rzecz, która mnie przeraża. Potrzeba lisa może się równać zniszczeniu osady i wymordowaniu wszystkich.

Nie chcę tego. Chcę tylko, żeby ktoś przy mnie posiedział, gdy nie mogę zasnąć i popatrzył ze mną na wschód słońca.

Zeskakuję z dachu i niemal upadam ze zmęczenia, prosto na trawnik. Szczęśliwie ląduję na czterech łapach i tylko kątem oka łapię dziwny ruch tuż za moimi plecami. Gdy odwracam się już go nie ma. Czuję czyjąś czakrę, ale tak dobrze zamaskowaną, że nie mogę powiedzieć, do kogo należy. W każdym razie ten ktoś nie chce zrobić mi krzywdy. To bym wyczuł. Cholera, nie ważne, kto to. Jeśli ma chęć sobie na mnie popatrzeć, to niech patrzy. Jak długo się nie zbliża.

Czuję się fatalnie i podobnie wyglądam. Drżą mi ręce a w głowie mam absolutny zamęt. Przez chwilę głos lisa staje się mocny, tak mocny, że uginają mi się pod nim kolana i upadam ponownie na trawę, tym razem bez odruchu obronnego.

Widzę tylko wielkie, krwiste karbunkuły oczu demona.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nie mogę patrzeć jak się męczy, nie mogę patrzeć jak snuje się jak potępieniec po dachach, wycieńczony i niezdolny do odpoczynku. Zbyt zmęczony na odpoczynek. Znam to uczucie. Moja zemsta robi ze mną podobne rzeczy i podobnie zmienia mnie w chodzącego zombie, zbyt zmęczonego, żeby myśleć o czym innym niż zabicie Itachiego.

Próbowałem go zmusić do wypoczynku. Codziennie dawałem mu w skórę tak, że normalny człowiek wylądowałby w szpitalu. Ale nie on, on tylko zamykał oczy i otwierał je już jako czerwone ślepia demona. Resztę robił lis. Potrafię powiedzieć, kiedy walczę z Naruto a kiedy walczy za niego lis. Zwykle jest to wymieszane, Naruto ma nad lisem jako taką kontrolę. Ostatnio także z tym ma problemy.

Nie śpię razem z nim i czuwam razem z nim, razem z nim walczę i wykonuję misje. Ale nie mogę powiedzieć mu dokładnie dwóch słów, które być może pozwoliłyby nam stanąć na nogi. Sakura powiedziała mi kiedyś, że gdy się kogoś kocha lepiej mu powiedzieć. W ten sposób ryzykujemy, że tylko nasze serce zostanie zranione. Jeśli nie powiemy, ryzykujemy, że złamiemy serce także temu, którego kochaliśmy. Nigdy nie posądzałem jej o takie dobitne myśli, zaskoczyła mnie, tym bardziej, że wyraźnie miała na myśli Naruto. Cóż, w końcu ma świetne zdolności dedukcyjne i nie trudno zauważyć, że coś wisi w powietrzu i ma to ewidentnie związek ze mną i z Naruto.

Nie powiedziałem mu. Nie mogłem. Nawet teraz wciąż uciekam, nie zważając, że mogę wyrządzać mu krzywdę. Chociaż myślę, że jego bezsenność wynika trochę z czego innego. Cokolwiek to jest, chciałbym, żeby wiedział, że nie jest w tym sam. Że jest ze mną.

Zeskakuje z dachu, słaby i wyraźnie skołowany brakiem snu i zmęczeniem. Widzę, że spada, więc wyskakuję z mojej kryjówki tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, że zgrabnie ląduje na trawniku i odwraca się, patrząc prosto na mnie. Jego oczy są podkrążone i niesamowicie jasne. Chowam się ponownie, znikając kompletnie w cieniu, chociaż wiem, że on wie. Może mnie nie rozpoznał, ale wie, że ktoś go śledzi.

Gdy widzę, jak zatacza się lekko, łapie się za głowę i upada z powrotem na trawnik, tym razem ciężko i bezwładnie, coś we mnie wyrywa się i chce krzyczeć. Bo czakra lisiego demona wybucha w Naruto jak wściekle pomarańczowy fajerwerk. Bo gdzieś pomiędzy czerwonymi błyskami mocy wyczuwam także obecność Orochimaru.

"Naruto!”

Przez moment świat staje się przerażająco cichy. Blond czupryna podnosi się powoli z trawy a ja już wiem, że coś jest nie tak. Nie potrafię dokładnie powiedzieć co, ale wiem, jestem pewny, że coś się właśnie stało i że jest to coś, czego należy się bać.

Nie boję się, tak sobie powtarzam. To tylko ten młotek Naruto, nie ma się czego bać, nie mógłby mnie skrzywdzić w żaden sposób...Gdy blondas podnosi głowę i patrzy prosto na mnie zduszam w sobie gwałtowne westchnienie. Pośród delikatnych promieni wschodzącego słońca patrzą na mnie dwa wielkie karbunkuły oczu w kolorze byczej krwi. Nie wiem skąd w moich myślach takie poetyckie porównanie a potem sobie przypominam. Tak zwykle określali w legendach oczy demona.

Naruto, nie, to nie jest już Naruto...To COŚ podchodzi do mnie powoli, ze spokojem i gracją polującego drapieżnika a ja czuję, jak włosy mi na karku stają od antycypacji tego, co za chwilę może się wydarzyć, mój Boże, zaraz się wydarzy...Po ruchach i umiejętnej kontroli czakry mogę powiedzieć, że to nie jest Naruto, który jeszcze przed chwilą siedział na dachu, ten, którego skopuję regularnie od tygodnia, ten z którym siedzę tyle nocy z rzędu i towarzyszę mu w jego bezsenności. Nagle dociera do mnie, że tylko ten zmęczony, wyczerpany, zawsze gotowy do sprzeczki Naruto, tylko on jest MOIM Naruto. Tylko on. I żeby było śmieszniej nic o tym nie wie.

Czerwone ślepia legendarnego stwora zbliżają się do mnie. Odkrywam, że nadal mogę się poruszać, więc chwytam trzy kunai i staję w pozycji gotowości, krzyżując broń na piersi. Cokolwiek to jest, nie wolno mi okazać strachu. Zabawne, bardziej niż o swoje życie boję się, że ten demon przejmie kontrolę nad blond młotkiem i zniszczy go od środka.  
"Nic ci nie zrobię." mówi demon głosem Naruto i uśmiecha się tak, jak Naruto nigdy się nie uśmiechał. Spokojnie i pewnie, pewność płynąca ze świadomości swojej siły i wielu wygranych bitew. Czerwone ślepia błyszczą obłędnie w bladym świetle poranka.

"Nic ci nie zrobię. " powtarza, gdy cofam się lekko, żeby mieć w razie czego odpowiedni rozbieg do ataku. " On mi na to nie pozwoli. Jeszcze nie. Jeszcze tyle siły ma. Ale już niedługo."

"Co niedługo? " pytam starając się, żeby mój głos nie brzmiał zbyt niepewnie. Nie udaje mi się. Naruto, nie, lis uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej, ukazując wspaniałe i przerażające zębiska, kończasto wystające z ust...Naruto. W jakiś pokręcony sposób to nadal jest Naruto.

"Nie wytrzyma już zbyt długo." odpowiada pokrętnie lis ujmując ostrożnie jeden z trzymanych przeze mnie kunai i wyjmując mi go ze zdrętwiałej nagle dłoni. W głosie demona jest powidok walki, spalonych osad i rozrzuconych, zakrwawionych ciał. Nie mogę już opanować drżenia, odskakuję od niego instynktownie, chyba krzyczę, ale nie jestem pewien. Jedyne co wiem, to fakt, że lis powoli opanowuje także moje ciało, że ja także tracę kontrolę.

Przez chwilę sparrujemy się, on luźno i niepoważnie, jakby tylko testował swoje możliwości i moje nerwy, ja desperacko, szybko, starając się wynaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Jedyne co przychodzi mi na myśl to ucieczka, ale wykluczam od razu tę możliwość. Nie zamierzam stchórzyć tym razem, nie zamierzam trzymać się kurczowo życia jak mi to radził Itachi. Nie, gdy Naruto jest więźniem swojego więźnia, jest zniewolony przez zapieczętowanego w nim demona.

Jest za szybki, za szybki na mój sharingan, na moje ruchy, na moje ciosy. Całkiem jak nie Naruto, ale ostatnio blondas dość często używał czakry demona i wiem mniej więcej, co dziewięcioogoniasty lis potrafi. To znaczy wiem, co potrafi, gdy jest pod względną kontrolą Naruto. Bez słowa tańczymy w walce, ledwo dotrzymuję mu kroku, co kwituje zadowolonym pomrukiem, który powoduje u mnie dziwny zacisk w dole brzucha.

"Ładnie, ładnie..." mruczy mi tuż do ucha, z znienacka przeskakując nade mną i chwytając mnie w delikatny, ale stanowczy uścisk. "Znam twój klan od dawna, Uchiha...Macie zdrową krew, neurotyczną, ale zdrową..."

"Odejdź!” wyszarpuję się z uścisku i rzucam parę kunai, żeby podkreślić, że nie żartuję. Wiem, że uniknie ich z łatwością. Mam rację. Lis ląduje ponownie tuż za mną i śmieje się głośno.

"Wiesz, on teraz zastanawia się, czemu nie walczysz z nim serio...Głupi szczeniak...Nawet gdybyś chciał, nie mógłbyś go skrzywdzić...Ani jego ani mnie."

Wściekły rzucam się na niego, ale on tylko odsuwa się ode mnie, łagodnie i od niechcenia. Wiem, że ma rację, wiem, że on wie, ale muszę grać do końca. Demony są sławne ze swoich psychologicznych zagrywek.

"Och proszę! Tu nie trzeba żadnych zagrywek. Nie pochlebiaj sobie. " nagle jest znowu tuż za mną a ja nie mogę się ruszyć, bo jego gorący oddech na mojej szyi paraliżuje mnie literalnie i przenośni. "Nie zrobiłbyś mu krzywdy nawet gdyby chciał."

"To tylko mój kolega z drużyny. " wyduszam ciężko, gdy chłodna, chropowata dłoń przemyka mi po karku, koło szyi, koło pulsu.

"Za którego niemal oddałeś życie." stwierdzenie faktu, zwyczajne i proste, bez zbędnych tłumaczeń. Nie mogę się ruszyć, zablokował mnie całkowicie samą tylko czakrą, która wylewa się z niego porwanymi wstęgami. Chłodna, chropowata dłoń przesuwa się po moim policzku i zatrzymuje się na skroni, niby od niechcenia, ale z przerażającą siłą.

"Do tej pory zastanawia się, czemu to zrobiłeś. Czemu zasłoniłeś go wtedy przed atakiem. Jest zbity z tropu przez twoje zachowanie tamtego dnia. "niski, męski, zwierzęcy głos, który zdecydowanie nie jest głosem Naruto, owiewa mi kark, stawiając wszystkie włosy na sztorc. "Ja, wyobraź sobie też się zastanawiam..."

"Zostaw go." staram się nie brzmieć zbyt niepewnie, ale nie udaje mi się. Lis uśmiecha się do mnie, tuż nad moim ramieniem. "Nic nie możesz mu zrobić, jest twoim żywicielem. Jesteś z nim związany."

Demon odpycha mnie od siebie i zaczyna walczyć, bez słowa, bez jakiegokolwiek grymasu. Musiałem powiedzieć coś albo bardzo mądrego albo bardzo głupiego. Nieważne. 

Teraz najważniejsze jest, żeby dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o planach lisa i ujść z życiem. Pięści Naruto szybują dookoła mnie bezszelestnie i zabójczo. Walczy na serio, chociaż nadal jest w tym element jakiejś zabawy, podniecenia jakiegoś, pełzającego po plecach i wywołującego westchnienie za każdym razem, gdy przeciwnik daje się wywieść w pole. Za każdym razem, gdy ja daję się wywieść w pole. Nie trudno zauważyć, kto jest silniejszy w tej rozgrywce.

Nagle ktoś łapie mnie za kostkę i zanim zdążam zrobić cokolwiek już leżę na ziemi. Chcę wstać, ale Lis zakłada jakieś dziwne jitsu, które efektywnie przyszpila mnie do trawy. Podchodzi do mnie powoli, cały pomarańczowo szary, otoczony delikatnymi promieniami porannego słońca, i uśmiecha się a na mnie nagle spływa oświecenie skąd znam ten uśmiech.

"Orochimaru..." nie mogę wydusić z siebie nic poza szeptem.

"Och ten, tylko trochę mi pomaga...Pozwoliłem cząstce jego siły pozostać w Naruto. Widzisz, we dwójkę możemy zdziałać o wiele więcej." lis pochyla się nade mną i powoli, z deliberacją kładzie się na mnie. Nie mogę zdusić westchnienia grozy, gdy czuję jak ręce Naruto przylegają płasko do mojej piersi. Czuję bicie jego serca, przyspieszone, ale spokojne.

"Widzisz, on ciebie....hm....lubi..." odzywa się tuż przy moim uchu miękki głos. Zamykam oczy, to nie jest Naruto, to nie jest Naruto, to nie może być Naruto..."Lubi cię tak Naruto jak i Orochimaru...Dziwne ale prawdziwe...Czuję ich pożądanie, jak pulsuje we mnie, jak porusza moją czakrę, jak parzy moje dłonie i oczy...Czy ty też to czujesz...?"

Nie mogę oddychać, nie mogę się poruszyć. Czerwone ślepia obserwują mnie z bliska, nagle przerażająco poważne. Przez materiał moich spodni czuję jego podniecenie, jego gorączkę, i wiem, że zaczynam na nie reagować. Chłodna dłoń przesuwa się delikatnie po moim obojczyku a koszula podjeżdża mi niemal pod szyję, gdy druga dłoń zaczyna wędrówkę po moim brzuchu. Nie mogę opanować jęku, który wymyka mi się z ust i brzmi zbyt sensualnie, zbyt ...

"Czujesz..." stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. Zamykam oczy i przestaję się siłować z mocą, która trzyma mnie przyszpilonego do ziemi. W głowie obracają mi się obrazy Naruto, jego złotej skóry pod moimi palcami, jego wściekle błękitnych oczu, jego dłoni, jego ud, wschodzącego powoli słońca i miękkiej szarości poranka. Trawa pode mną jest mokra od rosy, czuję to, bo moja koszulka gdzieś po drodze zniknęła pozostawiając mnie leżącego na wpół nago pod jednym z najpotężniejszych demonów w tej części świata.

"On też tego chce...Chce bardzo...Oddałby za tą chwilę wszystko, nawet tę okropną potrawę ramen...Czy zrobisz to dla niego i pozwolisz mi mieć trochę zabawy...?" niski, chropowaty głos. Palce siłujące się z moim paskiem od spodni. Dłoń na wewnętrznej stronie mojego uda. Krzyczę cicho, wstrząśnięty cudzym dotykiem w miejscu tak intymnym, ale mój głos ginie w jego ustach. Naruto, nie, lis całuje mnie, mocno i głęboko, tak, że świat wywraca się do góry nogami, słońce staje w miejscu a ziemia pode mną drży.

Gdy odsuwa się ode mnie oddycha niemal tak ciężko jak ja. Nie otwieram oczu, boję się spojrzeć w tą znajomą twarz o szerokich, namiętnych ustach i wielkich oczach, które nie są już błękitne a krwisto czerowne. Czuję jak niski warkot przetacza się przez jego gardło, nagląco i niecierpliwie. Chcę go odepchnąć, chcę uciec od tego gorączkowego ciepła, które we mnie obudził. To wszystko jest jakąś okropną farsą, kawałem jakimś makabrycznym. Naruto chce uprawiać ze mną seks, ale się boi i wysyła lisa, który także ma chęć...Tyle razy śniłem o tej chwili, tylko bez błękitu jego oczu nie mogę...

"Chcesz...?" niski, chrapliwy głos lisa przy mojej szyi.

Nie wiem jak udaje mi się złożyć ręce w pieczęć i posyłam na pochylonego nade mną demona wielką kulę ognia, od której topią się klamry na moich ochraniaczach a okoliczne drzewa skwierczą. Gdy dym opada zawisam bezsilnie na jego ręku. Nie mam już prawie siły, a on odparł mój atak tylko natężeniem czakry. To beznadziejne walczyć ze sto razy silniejszym demonem. Jak wytrzymuje to Naruto ?...

"Głupi szczeniak..." mruczy lis, wodząc językiem po moim uchu. "Chce, ale się boi...wy ludzie jesteście dziwni...Jeśli się chce z kimś parzyć to się to po prostu robi a nie czeka niewiadomo na co...Zgódź się a nie pożałujesz. Obiecuję, że blondas będzie wszystko czuł i wszystkiego będzie świadomy, cokolwiek zajdzie..."

"Po co pytasz o zgodę...? przecież mnie unieruchomiłeś." udaje mi się powiedzieć pomiędzy westchnieniami, które już bez żadnej kontroli wyrywają mi się z ust. Dłonie na wewnętrznych stronach moich ud uaktywniają się w coraz ciekawszy sposób zbliżając się do moich bokserek. "Możesz mnie spokojnie zgwałcić...jeśli mnie aż tak pragniesz..."

Ręka na udzie wślizguje się w nogawkę bokserek i przez chwilę świat zamiera pogrążony w dziwnej bieli. Zimne palce w moich najintymniejszych miejscach wywołują u mnie nagłą falę lęku i oczekiwania zarazem. Czuję jak usta lisa wyginają się w uśmiechu, przyciśnięte do mojej szyi.

"Takie mam zasady, mały Uchiho. Zawsze pytam. Różnie rzeczy zdarzało mi się robić, ale w kwestii seksu zawsze pytam. Nie zrobię nic, czego sam nie będziesz pragnął..." usta lisa powoli wycałowują sobie drogę po moim obojczyku, powodując moje czasowe ocknięcie się z szoku, spowodowanego cudzą, zimną dłonią w moich bokserkach. "Więc jak..?"

Przez chwilę wszystko zamiera w bezruchu. Patrzę zafascynowany na twarz Naruto, pochylającą się nade mną, zarumienioną i poruszoną, z ustami zaczerwienionymi od pocałunku i włosami, potarganymi przez moje pracowite ręce, które jeszcze tkwią zanurzone w złocistych kłosach jego włosów. Moment. Moje ręce w jego włosach. Powoli, jak we śnie przesuwam dłonią po tych gładkich, ciepłych włosach, jakby nie wierząc, że blade, poparzone dłonie należą do mnie.

"Chcesz." znów stwierdzenie nie pytanie.

Spoza czerwonych ślepi na ułamek sekundy ujawniają się przerażająco jasne, błękitne oczy. Zanim mam w ogóle szansę pomyśleć okazuje się, że potakuję głową. Tak. Tak. To było do przewidzenia od początku. Tak.

"Tak." mój głos brzmi całkiem obco. Nade mną wisi uśmiechnięta twarz, na którą nie muszę patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że uśmiecha się kończastymi zębiskami.

Potem chyba mdleję, bo następną rzeczą, jaką pamiętam, jest całkowicie nagi Naruto leżący na mnie. Obaj jesteśmy nadzy, leżymy na mokrej od rosy trawie i dotykamy się dosłownie wszędzie. Wszystkim. Czuję jego członka, gorącego i pulsującego tuż przy moim biodrze. Przesuwam dłońmi po gładkich, chłodnych plecach. Tak jak we śnie. Tylko we śnie wiedziałem, co jak robić, a tutaj nie wiem.

Twarz Naruto pochyla się nade mną w delikatnym geście, chłodny nos przesuwa mi się po policzkach, po oczach i ustach. Wącha mnie, jak dzikie zwierzę i to, co wyczuwa najwyraźniej zadowala go, bo pomrukuje gardłowo prosto w moje przewrażliwione tym dotykiem ucho. Czuję jego zapach, podniecający i intensywny, tak intensywny, że aż kręci mi się od niego w głowie a przyrodzenie drga nerwowo. Uśmiecha się do mnie zadowolony, nie przerywając swojego węszenia po moim ciele, na co mu pozwalam. Jakbym miał inne wyjście. W jakiś zawiły, dziwny sposób, to jest nadal Naruto. Nie mogę powiedzieć skąd to wiem, po prostu wiem i już.

Wchodzi we mnie bez ostrzeżenia, ale powoli. Nie zwraca uwagi na moje bolesne posykiwania i wykrzywioną twarz. Z nosem zanurzonym w moich włosach zaczyna ustalać powolny rytm, pomrukując i warcząc, gdy bezwiednie zaczynam drapać go po plecach, na poły z myślą żeby go odepchnąć, na poły żeby przyciągnąć go bliżej. Dyskomfort, który rozlewa się po mnie bolesnymi drgnieniami za każdym razem, gdy się porusza, znika, gdy trafia w to miejsce, gdzieś głęboko, głęboko we mnie. Świat na moment wywraca się na nice. Czerwone nitki surowej przyjemności przebiegają całe moje ciało, zostawiając mnie rozedrganego i całkowicie odsłoniętego, bezbronnego i pragnącego więcej. Gdy odzyskuję jako tako wzrok, widzę jego uśmiechniętą tryumfalnie twarz i czuję, jak chwyta w dłoń mojego gorącego, czerwonego z napięcia członka.

"Dobrze, hm?”

Nie odpowiadam, bo ponownie uderza w ten punkt i świat przestaje istnieć.

Nie wiem, co się dookoła dzieje, nie wiem ile czasu mija, od kiedy zaczęliśmy tę wariacką rozmowę, która zakończyła się naszym wspólnym pierwszym stosunkiem seksualnym. Wiem, że Naruto nigdy z nikim nie spał a te wyczyny wynikają jedynie z doświadczeń lisa.

Powoli poddaję się rytmowi. Teraz już za każdym razem Naruto trafia w moje magiczne miejsce, powodując u mnie niekontrolowane drgawki i nieprzystające do mojej siły okrzyki bólu, pomieszanego z przyjemnością. Przyjemnością dużo większą, niż gdy robię to sam, z zamkniętymi oczyma i obrazem twardo osadzonym w myślach. Czuję jego gładką, umięśnioną klatkę piersiową, wspartą o moje uniesione w górę uda. Zmusza mnie do położenia jednej nogi na jego ramieniu a drugiej do zawinięcia dookoła jego bioder. Jestem posłuszny. Chcę go czuć jak najmocniej, jak najgłębiej. Całkowicie. On chyba też tego pragnie, bo przyspiesza, dziko atakując moje pośladki, czuję jego mokre, drgające gorąco szarżujące już we mnie na całego, bez wstrzymywania, bez troski o mój ból. Nie wiem nawet, czy czuję jakiś ból, wiem tylko, że pragnę, żeby to samo poczuł Naruto, nawet za pośrednictwem lisa. Chcę być z nim.

Zamieniony w jeden drgający nerw i puls dochodzę, mocno i szybko, tak jak jeszcze nigdy. Trzy pchnięcia później dochodzi on, spocony i naprężony, podobny do dzikiego zwierzęcia, groźny i zdeterminowany. Zwalamy się w jedną pokręconą i zamotaną plątaninę kończyn, razem nie możemy złapać tchu.

Leżę bojąc się otworzyć oczy. Czuję jak jego oddech uspokaja się powoli, jak jego dłonie bezwiednie błądzą po moich pośladkach. Słyszę jak gdzieś w gardle narasta w nim zadowolony, nasycony pomruk, który wznieca w moim ciele jeszcze jedną, czerwoną nitkę pożądania. Z sykiem wdycham powietrze, gdy wyciąga się ze mnie. Nagły luz między nogami i uczucie niezadowolonej pustki zalewa mnie krótką, ale intensywną falą. A więc tak to jest uprawiać seks z chłopakiem, tak to jest pozwolić sobie na wpuszczenie kogoś z zewnątrz. Nigdy nikomu bym na to nie pozwolił, nikogo innego bym nie wpuścił. Poza nim. Poza Naruto.

Ta myśl powoduje u mnie bolesne skrzywienie twarzy. Naruto, nawet jeśli był wszystkiego świadom, nie był teraz ze mną. Byłem z dziewięcioogoniastym lisim demonem, o czerwonych jak bycza krew oczach i doświadczeniach seksualnych, o których wolałem nie wiedzieć.

Momentalnie reaguje na mój grymas. Silne ramiona łapią mnie za talię i przyciągają mocno do roztętnionej piersi. Powoli otwieram oczy i widzę, że słońce już wzeszło. Z bliska patrzy mnie dwoje wielkich, błękitnych oczu.

To otrzeźwia nas obu. Nie patrząc się w twarz Naruto siadam, delikatnie wyłuskuję się z jego ramion i zbieram rozrzucone dookoła rzeczy. Widzę, że jest w lekkim szoku, gdy zakładam spodnie i sandały. Wciąż siedzi na trawie, nagi, z pomarańczową kurtką rzuconą niedbale na biodrach. Chcę go przytulić, powiedzieć, że nie ma się czym przejmować, bo i tak go kocham i nie wykorzystał mnie, bo jak powiedział lis, chciałem tego. Ale nie mogę.

Bo jeszcze przed chwilą uprawiałem seks z demonem, zapieczętowanym w jego brzuchu, nie z nim a z jego największym przekleństwem. Zgodziłem się na zdradzenie go z nim samym, opętanym przez lisa. Miałem chęć uciec i zapaść się pod ziemię.

"Przepraszam." odzywa się Naruto akurat, gdy odwracam się, żeby uciec. "Nie wiem, co się stało, że pozwoliłem mu na to..."

"Nie pozwoliłeś. On zaczyna mieć nad tobą kontrolę, szczególnie, gdy jesteś zmęczony i nie spałeś ponad tydzień." ucinam i nienawidzę się za zimny, obojętny ton, który całkowicie bezwiednie implikowałem w wypowiedź. "Musisz iść do Hokage, ona ci pomoże."

Odwracam się, żeby odejść, ale Naruto zrywa się nagle z trawy, pospiesznie naciąga spodnie i dogania mnie. Jego oczy pałają a twarz wykrzywiona jest dziwnym bólem, który znam aż za dobrze. Ja mam taką minę ilekroć obudzę się i okazuje się, że Naruto w moich ramionach to tylko sen.

"Hej, głupku!!! Przestań zgrywać twardziela! On...oszukał mnie i na dodatek zgwałcił Ciebie! A ty nawet nic nie powiesz?! „ wrzeszczy Naruto, i nagle muszę odsunąć się od chmary tłukących we mnie kończyn, zębów, które starają się mnie ugryźć i rąk, które chcą rozkwasić mi nos. "Odezwij się chociaż, tyyyyyy....!!!"

A potem nagle jak zaczyna, tak skończy. Opada bezsilnie na kolana i zanosi się okropnym, suchym płaczem. Stoję i gapię się na niego. Nie mogę wydusić z siebie słowa, więc tylko siadam obok i tępo patrzę na wschodzące słońce, które jak gdyby nigdy nic radośnie wstaje nad osadą Konoha.

"A więc on cię oszukał..?"

Błękitne oczy, załzawione okropnie spojrzały na mnie a ja poczułem, że coś we mnie pęka, jakaś ściana ogromna, która oddzielała mnie cały czas od świata, od światła i sensu.

"Taak...powiedział, że nie mógłby ci zrobić krzywdy..." chlipie Naruto i na powrót zapada się w siebie, chowając twarz z roztrzęsionych dłoniach. Jest zmęczony, śmiertelnie zmęczony i zrozpaczony, z całkowicie wyeksponowanym lękiem i bólem. Nie mogę patrzeć na takiego Naruto, na złamanego, zmęczonego życiem, udręczonego chłopaka, z przekleństwem lisa wiszącym nawet nad jego życiem płciowym. Chcę, żeby się śmiał, żeby był szczęśliwy, rozgadany tak jak zwykle, pełen energii i życia. Nie chcę by miał jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia.

"Nie zrobił mi krzywdy." mówię cicho, obserwując jak podrywa twarz i zagapia się na mnie jak na jakąś anomalię biologiczną. "Zrobił to, czego obaj pragnęliśmy...prawda?”

Proszę, powiedz, że to prawda, że też tego pragnąłeś, że nie oddałem się tylko oszukańczemu demonowi, żerującemu na moim pragnieniu ciebie. Proszę powiedz, że już będziesz spał i żaden potwór nie zgarnie już twojego ciała, żeby mnie męczyć. Proszę, powiedz, że czasami sny się sprawdzają.

Błękitne oczy patrzą na mnie, zszokowane i skołowane. A potem krótki, szybki ruch i już jestem oblepiony jego ciepłymi ramionami i nogami, okalającymi mnie w talii. Nie mogę złapać równowagi i wywracam się na trawę, na której jeszcze pół godziny temu trzymaliśmy się w gorącym, spoconym uścisku. Blond włosy zakrywają mi twarz miękkimi, sterczącymi we wszystkie strony strąkami, czuję jak wkręca mi swoją głowę pod podbródek i wzdycha. Z ulgą.

"Prawda." mówi a ja nie mogę powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Kręci mi się w głowie od tego nagłego podniecenia, które zalewa mnie całego. Mogę tylko leżeć tak, w mokrej trawie i trzymać go mocno, śmiejąc się na całe gardło.

Oczywiście urażony podnosi głowę i patrzy na mnie z bliska tymi swoimi jasnymi jak letnie niebo oczyskami. Cmokam go w jedno błękitne ślepię i śmieję się dalej, jak szalony, jakbym nie śmiał się wieki całe.

"Co jest tak śmieszne, jeśli mogę spytać...?" mruczy mi prosto w ucho. "To, że cię kocham, czy to, że swój pierwszy raz odbyłeś jako uke?”

Złośliwy. Z rozmachu całuję go w drugie oko i ściskam lekko zakryty jedynie pomarańczowymi spodniami pośladek.

"Nie. Śmieszy mnie to, że żeby mnie dostać uciekłeś się do poddania się lisowi i jego perwersyjnym chętkom..." całuję go krótko prosto w otworzone, już gotowe do odpowiedzi usta. "Mogłeś to zrobić sam, młotku, zamiast poddawać się rytuałowi godowemu demonów. Somnambulik, cholera! Łazi po dachach i szuka światła księżyca! Ja się o ciebie bałem, że coś ci faktycznie jest, a ty tylko odczuwałeś seksualne bodźce lisa, he he...”

Naruto próbuje wstać i uwolnić się z moich ramion, ale trzymam zbyt mocno. Z niechętnym pomrukiem poddaje się i kładzie się, na powrót chowając twarz w mojej bluzie. Wdycham zapach świeżej trawy i jego włosów, rumianek i cynamon. Smaczne połączenie.

"To nie tak...On faktycznie nie dawał mi spać..." mruczy Naruto prosto w mój obojczyk.

"Albo ty jemu." przesuwam dłonią po gładkich, sterczących włosach Naruto i nie mogę powstrzymać się od kolejnego śmiechu. Tym razem Naruto przyłącza się do mnie. Jego śmiech jest jak perły rozsypane na marmurowych schodach, jak poranny śpiew ptaka, jak zapach ozonu po deszczu. Łapę go oburącz za głowę i pociągam do pocałunku, miękkiego i gorącego i potwornie niezdarnego od trzech lat ukrywanych pragnień. Wzdycha zaskoczony i przez moment siłujemy się, walcząc o dominację. Tym razem nie pozwalam mu wygrać. Gdy się rozłączamy widzę tylko jego różowy rumieniec i opuchnięte od pocałunku, smaczne usta.

"Nie zostawisz mnie?" pyta cicho i patrząc na jego bladą, uśmiechniętą niepewnie twarz wiem, że sekretnie boi się mojej odpowiedzi. Młotek. Nigdy nie musiał się jej bać. Tak ja nigdy nie musiałem się bać jej mu udzielić.

"Nigdy. Teraz twoja kolej być moim uke."

Przez chwilę jego twarz wygina się niebezpiecznie w gniewie, ale w końcu potakuje lekko głową i wtula się we mnie głębiej. Czuję przez koszulkę bicie jego serca, silne i szybkie.  
Przez chwilę leżymy bez ruchu, w milczeniu. Byłem głupcem, tchórzliwym i zakłamanym. Trzeba było aż krańcowo wyczerpanego Naruto i przebiegłego lisiego demona, żeby mnie wywieść w pole. Niepokoi mnie trochę Orochimaru, zamknięty razem z lisem w moim młotku, ale nie mam siły teraz o tym myśleć. To mój młotek, i ciężką przeprawę będzie miał ten, kto będzie chciał wyrządzić mu krzywdę.

Podnoszę głowę i patrzę na spokojną, rozluźnioną twarz Naruto, spoczywającą na mojej piersi. Czuję jego ciepło, jego równy, miarowy oddech i obejmuję go jeszcze ciaśniej. Czuję się żywy, tak żywy jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.

Zasnął. W końcu. Mój wędrujący nocami po dachach kochanek zasnął na mokrej trawie, z moimi ramionami jako jedyną osłoną. Chwilę później i ja czuję, że zasypiam, na krańcach osadu, w promieniach porannego słońca.

 

tis-tis it`s done

 

end

 

by Homoviator 2004


End file.
